The Midnight Dew
by La Rikou
Summary: Ada dua kemungkinan seseorang tidak bisa melepaskan separuh dari dirinya. Yang pertama, karena ia terlalu egois dan tidak ingin merasakan sakit saat harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya. Yang kedua, karena ia bodoh. Bodoh dan hanya mengekori kemanapun. Bodoh karena begitu mencintai sampai rasanya sakit. -La Rikou-
1. An Almost Good Life

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sunday Morning belongs to Maroon5

**Warning : **AU, typo(s), OOC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Midnight Dew**

**Chapter 1 : An Almost Good Life**

**.**

**.**

Bau mahoni yang memenuhi ruangan ini berasal dari lantai kayu berwarna cokelat muda dengan lingkar tahun yang berulir-ulir. Sebuah meja kecil di dekat jendela terisi penuh dengan kaleng-kaleng minuman dan piring kotor. Ada beberapa properti sederhana lainnya di sini. Salah satu yang paling kentara adalah sebuah rak buku besar berwarna kuning yang tidak ada bukunya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, namun aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah rak buku—seharusnya. Benda itu menjadi tempat menyimpan ratusan kaset, piringan hitam, dan album dari banyak musisi di dunia. Dua buah gitar dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai lengkap dengan jurnal kecil dan sebungkus rokok di dekatnya. Sementara sebuah sofa panjang berangsur menghangat karena dibebani badan jenjang laki-laki berusia tujuh belas.

Ia masih memakai _boxer_ dan kaus kusut berwarna abu yang kontras dengan rambut merah terangnya. Kakinya menggantung ke lantai karena terlalu panjang. Ia mendongak sedikit dari posisi tengkurapnya untuk melihat layar laptop. Hari ini, ia malas keluar rumah karena cuaca sangat panas. Maka dari itu, sedari tadi ia hanya tiduran sambil melihat-lihat akun _youtube _miliknya yang kembali dibanjiri komentar.

Pagi tadi ia mengunggah _cover video_ lagu yang baru saja ia rekam. Gaara sering menggunggah video seperti itu. Ia menikmati saat-saat bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, lalu ia ingin tahu apa orang lain juga menyukainya, maka ia mengunggahnya—walau kameranya selalu ia arahkan sedemikian rupa hingga wajahnya tidak pernah tertangkap layar.

_**[11032014] Maroon 5 – Sunday Morning cover by Loki**_

_Uploaded 4 hours ago_

_See comments (215)_

_**Felixthedude**__ says:  
>Why all of your cover videos's shows no face of yours? It's like watching a no-head musician. But i love it, as always. <em>

_**Ihateyouguys**__ says:  
>Kenapa dari hidung sampai ke atas wajahmu ga pernah kelihatan? Bukannya ga percaya kalo kamu ganteng tapi KENAPA MUKANYA GA KELIATAN DAN CUMA BIBIRNYA AJA? KALO MAU NGEGODA JANGAN GITU DONG CARANYA KAN JADI PENASARAN. OHIYA COVERANNYA KEREN BANGET. UDAH AH GUE GALAU <em>

_**Loveisshit **__says:  
>I Love this song so much! And it's only getting better with you covering it. I love your voice, Loki! w<em>

_**Pineaplehead**__ says:  
>Tuan Loki suaranya bagus! Dan coba cek emailmu, ya. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan :)<em>

Melihat komentar terbaru itu, Gaara langsung beranjak duduk untuk membacanya lebih jelas. Namun, ia tidak salah lihat. Biasanya orang yang mengiriminya pos-el adalah panitia acara yang meminta dia untuk tampil di festival musik lokal atau sejenisnya. Beberapa kali pula ia tampil sekadar mengetahui bagaimana rasanya bernyanyi dan bermain gitar di panggung.

Ia membuka akun pos-el nya. Dan sebuah pesan muncul.

To : Lokithegod .jp

From : SunagakureMusic

Subject : Hi

Halo, Loki.

Kami sudah melihat semua videomu, juga penampilanmu di festival-festival. Kami pikir kau punya potensi bagus untuk dikembangkan, jika kau berminat menjadi seorang musisi. Bagaimana jika kau datang ke kantor kami untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut? Kami akan senang jika kau menanggapi hal ini dengan positif. Balas email ini jika kau mempertimbangkannya.

Salam,

Shikamaru Nara

Executive Producer

Gaara sempat mengira itu hanya sebuah lelucon, namun melihat nama yang tertera barusan, dirinya sempat tertegun juga bingung. Shikamaru Nara bukanlah nama yang akan kau temui di sembarang tempat. Nama itu tercetak jelas di sampul album musisi-musisi hebat, tertera di akhir berbagai video klip hits, dan sosoknya selalu ada di jajaran paling depan pada acara anugerah musik prestisius. Dia adalah produser musik orang-orang yang karyanya ada di rak buku besar berwarna kuning milik Gaara.

Kaleng-kaleng soda di atas meja kecil di dekat jendela itu bergesekkan karena tertiup angin, suaranya menjadi jelas karena Gaara tidak juga bergeming—ia berpikir lama sekali. Dua menit berlalu lagi sebelum akhirnya Gaara mengetik sebaris balasan.

To : SunagakureMusic

From : Lokithegod .jp

Subject : Re:Hi

Akan kupikirkan, _thanks._

**.**

**.**

Salah satu hal yang ia tidak suka adalah bangun di pagi hari dengan mulut super asam karena belum merokok. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Gaara berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sepanjang jalan, ia menginjak bungkus-bungkus bekas makanan dan menendang buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan. Semalam, Gaara sibuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah sampai larut—walau sebenarnya pikirannya tersangkut di Sunagakure Music.

Alunan santai Lady Anthabelum menemani Gaara menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Si manusia stoik ini tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan hidup sendirian. Dia tidak keberatan menghabiskan akhir pekannya tanpa bicara dengan siapapun, atau sarapan sendirian setiap hari. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak begitu peduli, dan nyaman dengan hal tersebut.

Tiga potong roti tawar panggang dengan olesan selai kacang dan taburan susu bubuk tawar ia lahap habis. Untuk sesaat rasa asam itu hilang, namun kembali datang ketika ia meneguk segelas air.

Ia menyulut sebatang rokok karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi menyebalkan itu. Gaara sempat mematut diri di cermin; rambut yang sebelumnya mencuat kesana-kemari kini disisir rapi berponi menutupi dahi, kacamata dengan _frame_ tebal menyamarkan lingkar hitam matanya, jas tanpa lipatan kusut sedikitpun tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya, dan sepatunya terlihat mengkilap. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, Gaara terlihat seperti siswa teladan.

Ketika Gaara menyampirkan ransel, ia menarik talinya sampai habis supaya tepat menempel di punggungnya. Ransel Gaara selalu penuh. Biasanya berisi laptop, buku pelajaran, dan jurnal. Namun, hari ini—dan 22 hari sebelumnya berbeda. Kemarin-kemarin ransel Gaara dipenuhi jurnal, buku lirik dan kaset-kaset rekaman. Hari ini, ransel Gaara dipenuhi baju, hoodie dan _jeans _untukkeperluan pemotretan. Jangan lupakan sebungkus rokok dan pemantik yang selalu menemaninya.

Pada akhirnya, Gaara datang ke kantor Sunagakure Music dan bertemu dengan Shikamaru Nara. Seperti tertera dalam pos-el darinya beberapa waktu lalu, produser itu memang berniat mengontrak dan mendebutkannya.

Saat berhadapan langsung dengan Shikamaru, Gaara nyaris menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru yang selama ini terlihat sangat berkarisma dengan setelan jas mahal, terlihat seperti mahasiswa pengangguran. Shikamaru berbicara serius dengannya dalam balutan celana _jersey _dan kaos oblong bertuliskan 'STAFF' di punggung.

Ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang bersikap seperti murid teladan di sekolah, namun kenyataannya tidak. Jika sekolah tau dirinya cukup bermasalah—merokok dan selalu bermain musik, maka sekolah akan ikut campur dengan kehidupannya lebih jauh. Sangat merepotkan.

Ada tiga tahap yang dilakukannya setelah menandatangani kontrak—Shikamaru memutuskan bahwa Gaara tidak akan menjalani _training_ karena menurutnya itu tidak perlu; Ia mendiskusikan lagunya dengan produser dan komposer, rekaman, lalu pemotretan untuk _single_ pertamanya.

Walau terdengar tidak masuk akal, Shikamaru benar-benar menginginkan Gaara segera debut. Ia bahkan sudah merekrut manajer untuk Gaara; seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kepribadian super ekstrovert.

Dering ponsel Gaara memecah kesunyian. Setelah melihat nama pemanggilnya, ia menjawab.

"Halo."

"Hai! Selamat pagi, calon bintang besar. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Suara itu terdengar sangat positif dan optimis. Gaara bisa melihat cengiran lebarnya dari sini.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau turun sekarang ke depan gedung apartemenmu? Aku sudah sampai."

Gaara melongok dari jendela apartemennya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru terparkir tepat di depan apartemen.

"Ya, aku turun sekarang," ujar Gaara.

"Oke! Aku tutup teleponnya, ya," sahutnya penuh semangat.

Gaara menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum melumatkannya ke asbak. Ia mematikan speaker di ruang tamu dan mematikan AC, lalu mengambil jaket di kamarnya dan bergegas ke depan gedung apartemen. Hari ini ia akan pergi mengecek lokasi pemotretan sebelum berangkat sekolah, lalu bolos di dua jam terakhir untuk pengambilan gambar sampai larut malam. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir persiapan debutnya.

Naruto menurunkan kaca mobil begitu melihat Gaara keluar dari pintu lobi. Alisnya sempat bertautan karena bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mengira ada yang salah dengan sosok di depannya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Apa kau murid teladan yang selalu juara kelas?" Naruto mengamatinya dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut saat Gaara masuk ke mobil.

"Ya, memang murid teladan."

Naruto terbahak mendengarnya, "Teladan? Teladan apanya? Hahahaha." Ia tertawa keras dengan menyebalkan.

"Hey, aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Yayaya, terserah. Tapi untuk apa kau bergaya seperti ini? Kemana rambut berantakanmu dan sejak kapan kau punya masalah pengelihatan, hah? Apa semua anak sekolah belakangan ini memang bergaya sepertimu? _Dandy_. Hey, beritahu aku, berapa kaleng _pomade_ yang kau habiskan untuk rambut seklimis itu?" Naruto tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaran di kepalanya.

Gaara melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut. Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk terpapar lebih banyak polusi suara. Tidak ada yang memberitahu dirinya bahwa memiliki manajer bisa seberat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai seragam sekolah sebelumnya. Biasanya kau datang ke kantor atau studio dengan _jeans _robek dan hoodie. Dan tidak dengan sepatu pantofel mengkilap seperti itu! Astaga Gaara kau membuatku takut! Kau tidak bipolar, kan? Iya, kan?" Naruto mulai histeris, "Aku tahu kau memang dingin dan menyebalkan tapi astaga jangan seperti ini!"

"Naruto." Naruto langsung menoleh sebentar sebelum pandangannya kembali terarah ke jalan raya.

Gaara menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu kalau kau terus bicara?" Gaara menggeram kesal. Kalimatnya diucapkan perlahan namun cukup untuk menutup mulut manajernya.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur. Tapi sebagai manajermu, aku harus tau banyak hal. Jadi—"

"Oke oke aku mengerti. Menyetir saja. Jangan bicara. Dan akan aku jelaskan. Sepakat?" Gaara tidak tahan lagi mendengar Naruto bicara panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, "Oke."

"Aku malas."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan potong aku, Pirang."

"Oh, maaf."

"Aku punya rekor nilai cukup baik. Jika aku berpenampilan dan bersikap 'normal' seperti ini di sekolah, maka guru akan beranggapan aku benar-benar siswa teladan dan akan jarang—bahkan tidak akan pernah melakukan konseling denganku. Jika aku berpenampilan dan bersikap seperti yang biasa kau lihat, mereka akan mulai mengusik dan bertanya ini dan itu," jelas Gaara.

"Dan jangan lupakan candumu pada rokok."

"Nah, itu juga."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bersikap sewajarnya, kau tahu, seperti siswa lainnya. Yang tidak begitu pintar tapi tidak bodoh juga. Tidak fanatik seperti ini; terlihat seperti korban penindasan."

"Maka aku harus bersosialisasi dengan lebih banyak siswa. Dan aku tidak tahu caranya menjadi tidak pintar dan tidak bodoh di waktu yang sama."

"Hahahaha, bilang saja kau tidak tahu caranya berteman." Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tahu caranya. Tapi untuk apa," Gaara memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Jadi singkatnya kau memasang penampilan korban penindasan seperti ini supaya...?"

"Supaya tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang banyak di tempat yang tidak aku suka."

"Kau tidak suka sekolah?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi nilaimu bagus, kau bilang." Naruto dengan polosnya berkomentar. Tidak mencerna apa yang sudah Gaara jelaskan sedari tadi.

Gaara menahan dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mencekik manajer _airhead_nya itu. "Lupakan," katanya.

"Oh ya, kau tahu, ketika kau debut nanti, kau akan berurusan dengan banyak orang. Jadi kupikir, kau harus berlatih ekspresi. Kau harus terus terlihat bahagia dan ramah." Naruto mencontohkan wajah ramah dan bahagia pada Gaara. Berharap Gaara akan mencobanya juga.

Gaara sudah tidak berminat. Ia menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan mulai memejamkan mata. Perlahan, celotehan manajernya itu berangsur samar dan akhirnya menghilang. Gaara tertidur sepanjang sisa perjalanannya.

**.**

**.**

Mungkin jika ditanya apa ada siswa yang mengenal Sabaku Gaara, sebagian besar dari mereka akan menjawab; 'Oh, si kutu buku penyendiri itu?' atau 'Sebenarnya dia cukup menarik tapi dia terlalu pendiam.' atau juga 'Tidak ada yang berteman dekat dengannya. Dia seperti menolak untuk berteman.'

Oh, untuk apa membicarakan hal seperti itu?

Karena si objek pembicaraan pun sama sekali tidak peduli. Apalagi kini ia tengah bahagia. Waktu menunjuk pukul 23.15 ketika dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar yang terakhir. Setelahnya, ia menyalami semua staff dan membereskan barang-barangnya agar bisa segera ke restoran. Ia dan Naruto akan merayakan rampungnya persiapan debut dirinya bersama staff dan Shikamaru.

Rambut klimis itu berubah menjadi mahkota penggoda. Poninya disibakkan ke atas, menunjukkan dahinya yang lebar, dengan sisi-sisinya sengaja dibuat berantakan namun justru semakin membuatnya terlihat menarik. Pakaian pilihan _stylist _dengan nuansa _chic _sempat ia tolak karena tidak nyaman, namun, Naruto berhasil memaksanya—dan ia bersyukur bisa memaksa Gaara. Alhasil, foto-fotonya terlihat sangat keren. Berterimakasihlah Gaara pada penata rias yang bisa mengubah raut masamnya menjadi _sedikit_ ramah namun nakal—sesuai dengan nama panggungnya; Loki.

Seraya keluar dari studio, Gaara menyulut sebatang rokok lagi. Cuaca dingin yang menyergap membuat Gaara menggigil. Ia menghisap rokoknya lama, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara hangat.

"Kerja bagus, Bung!" Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba langsung merangkul bahunya erat. Cengiran lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit itu benar-benar penuh rasa bahagia. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Aku lapar. Ayo cepat kita ke restoran. Shikamaru akan mentraktir hari ini. Yeah!" Ia meninju langit seraya berlari ke parkiran. Gaara mengekorinya di belakang.

"Aku ingin soju. Apa di sana ada soju?" Gaara sudah tidak kuat dengan udara dingin seperti ini.

"Kalaupun tidak ada, Shikamaru akan menyuruh orang untuk membelinya. Tenang saja, dia sangat senang hari ini jadi kau minta apapun juga dia akan mengabulkannya," jelas Naruto dengan berlebihan.

"Baguslah."

Mereka mulai beranjak dari situ menuju restoran yang sudah direservasi oleh Shikamaru Nara.

"Tapi apa tidak masalah? Besok kan kau sekolah?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau kau bicara, bau alkoholnya akan tercium," jelasnya, "Kau akan segera debut, harus jaga _image._"

"Aku tidak akan bicara kalau begitu," jawab Gaara santai sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis, "Murid teladan. Jenius." Sarkasme tersirat jelas di tiap kata.

Setelah sampai, mereka disambut oleh sorak sorai dan deretan ucapan selamat dari staff. Dentingan gelas, piring, dan garpu menjadi lagu bagi keramahan dan candaan saat itu. Gaara yang tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian seperti ini pun mencoba berbaur sebagai bahan latihannya dalam menghadapi keramaian-keramaian lainnya yang akan ia hadapi nanti.

Ia baru saja menenggak habis botol sojunya yang kedua ketika Shikamaru datang menghampirinya. "Bocah usia tujuh belas kuat menenggak dua botol, huh?" ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu; mesin pencetak uang? Tentu saja," balasnya, "Kau sendiri?"

Shikamaru terkekeh. Akhirnya ada yang bisa diajak bercanda di level yang sama dengan dirinya. "Memantau mesin pencetak uangku agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh saat mabuk."

Gaara mengambil dua botol lagi dan memberikan satu untuk Shikamaru. "Ayolah, Pak Tua."

Shikamaru akhirnya bergabung bersama Gaara dan berakhir dengan kompetisi kecil diantara mereka berdua; siapa yang dapat minum lebih banyak maka dia yang menang. Riuh rendah celotehan orang-orang memenuhi ruangan dan mulai terdengar melambat ketika Gaara mengambil botolnya yang kesembilan. Shikamaru sudah kalah dan tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Namun Gaara masih ingin minum. Ia tidak tahu kalau minum soju bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Ketika ia membuka tutupnya, kepalanya mendadak ringan dan ia melihat dunia berputar. Suara-suara di sekitarnya pun memudar. Dan kini ia merasa seperti terbang. Kemudian ia melihat seberkas cahaya menelan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

Gaara terbangun. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah sakit kepala teramat sangat akibat mabuk semalam. _Hangover_. Sangat menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ia ingat dirinya diantar pulang oleh Naruto sampai ke sini karena terlalu mabuk untuk jalan sendiri. Gaara mengganti posisi tidurnya, kini ia berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar. Tangannya meraba-raba kasur di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam, mencari ponsel yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Menyerah, akhirnya ia mencoba untuk duduk dan mencari di nakas ranjang.

Gaara mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat ada sebuah jam tangan berwarna oranye tergeletak di situ. Itu bukan miliknya, terlebih jam itu bermodel super feminin. Ia kemudian menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kamarnya. Itu masih kamar yang sama namun sama sekali berbeda. Ia tidak mengingat pernah memiliki sebuah meja rias di kamarnya. Dan tidak juga ingat pernah memiliki sebuah _wedges_ berwarna ungu dengan aksen renda.

Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tidak pernah dirinya semabuk ini sampai halusinasinya terkesan nyata. Gaara bangkit dari kasurnya karena ia sudah tidak berminat untuk tidur lagi. Ia menyeret kakinya ke arah lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti dan handuk. Namun matanya kembali mengolok-olok. Lemarinya jadi dua kali lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Tepatnya, dipenuhi dengan _dress, blazer_, rok, celana pendek, _blouse_, pakaian dalam, dan _lingerie_.

"Astaga ini konyol sekali," bisiknya kehabisan akal.

Gaara menarik keluar salah satu _cocktail dress_ berwarna pastel dan mencermatinya. Ukurannya cukup kecil. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Baju itu terlihat sungguhan, tidak seperti mimpi. Gaara masih mengira ini halusinasi sampai tangannya tanpa sengaja menggores sisi lemari.

Terasa sakit.

Berarti ini memang bukan mimpi.

Ia melempar sembarang baju itu dan bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk mencari ponselnya, hanya untuk mendapati sosok bertubuh kecil sedang memunggunginya, memasak sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu di dapur.

Gaara membeku di situ dengan mulut menganga, menatapnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru segelap malam yang diikat satu, lehernya yang putih pucat itu dapat Gaara lihat dengan jelas di antara tali apron dan kerah kemejanya. Gaara menarik napas panjang, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi di apartemennya pagi ini.

Wanita itu mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Gaara. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan dengan gembira ke arahnya sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Selamat pagi, _Anata_!" Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara. "Aku sedang membuat sup untukmu. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipi Gaara lalu mengelus rambutnya sambil terkikik sebelum kembali ke dapur.

_Apa tadi dia memanggilku 'anata'?_

_Lelucon macam apa ini._

_Tidak lucu._

_Sama sekali._

_Tapi ini bukan halusinasi._

Mata Gaara membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Kepalanya yang terasa seperti dibentur-benturkan ke tiang beton, kini terasa seperti sedang diblender layaknya jus apel, dan diperas dengan brutal bagaikan cucian basah. Badannya yang sebelumnya membeku kini seolah tersengat sesuatu ketika mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan ia otomatis melonjak kaget.

"Demi Tuhan, siapa kau?!" Gaara berseru sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

Wanita itu langsung menoleh dan menatap Gaara bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku ini istirmu. Kau pasti masih mabuk." Wanita itu membawa dua mangkuk sup panas dan meletakkannya di meja makan, "Sini, kau harus makan dulu supaya _hangover_mu hilang." Wanita itu menyeret lengan Gaara dan membuatnya duduk di kursi. Lalu ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Masih pusing, ya? Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau tidak boleh banyak minum alkohol," wanita itu menggerutu sambil mendinginkan sup untuk Gaara.

_Ya, aku pusing._

_Sangat pusing._

_Sangat sangat pusing sampai rasanya mau pecah._

_KAU PIKIR ITU GARA-GARA SIAPA?_

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Jadi, ini masih awal. Kependekan atau kepanjangan atau kegajean mohon dimaklumi. Saya tunggu kritik dan saran dan komentar dan racauan dari Anda semua di kolom review, supaya saya tau ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak. Sampai jumpa~ 3

-LR-

Review?


	2. Upper Tension

**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, typo(s), alur lambat.

**A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIME-SAMA! **Hinata di cerita ini memang lebih bubbly dari biasanya. Nanti bakal tau alasannya. Tapi nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Midnight Dew**

**Chapter 2 : Upper Tension**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Hm? I-ini enak, kok."

Karena tidak mendapat respon apapun, wanita itu menyeret kursinya demi duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara.

Ia mengambil mangkuk sup di depannya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya agar lebih dingin. Sementara Gaara, yang wajahnya tenggelam di atas meja, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sup buatan orang asing tersebut. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut, dan puluhan pertanyaan berkelebat di benaknya tanpa henti.

_Mungkin saja aku masih mabuk,_ pikirnya.

Wanita itu membuat suara-suara yang menurut Gaara sangat mengganggu. Mulai dari dentingan toples kaca beradu dengan sendok, celotehan yang sama sekali tidak Gaara pahami, sampai suara kaki kursi yang digeser-geser. Ia juga terus meniup-niup supnya, dan telinga Gaara tanpa sengaja ikut tertiup.

Sontak Gaara terlonjak. Ia bergegas menjauh beberapa meter.

"Kenapa?" Sendok mengepul di tangan wanita itu tertahan di udara. Ia menatap Gaara dengan air muka khawatir yang sangat berlebihan. Alisnya menekuk, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Gaara balik menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. Kedua tangannya menutupi sebelah telinga dengan protektif, mencoba meredakan rasa geli dan desiran yang menjalar menuju tengkuk, punggung, sampai ke pinggangnya. Ia membenci hal seperti itu karena telinganya sangat sensitif.

"Apa aku tak sengaja meniup telingamu?" Wanita itu terkikik geli, ekspresinya pun kembali melembut, "Ayolah, Gaara. Jangan bikin alasan. Duduk sini, supnya sudah tidak begitu panas."

Gaara berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Otaknya yang tadi malam dialiri banyak alkohol, rupanya butuh waktu sampai ia membuat beberapa perkiraan lain.

"Apa ini semacam lelucon?" tanya Gaara, "Apa Naruto yang menyuruhmu kesini? Atau dari pihak agensi?"

"Kamu bicara apa sih..."

"_Camera prank? _Di mana kameranya? Sudah kuduga, _rookie artist_ biasanya akan ada di acara seperti ini." Gaara meracau sambil berkeliling apartemen. Matanya mencari di setiap inci ruangan. Tapi semakin ia mencari, dirinya malah semakin bingung.

Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan barang elektronik apapun. Tidak ada kamera, tidak ada pengeras suara, dan tidak ada kru berkeliaran. Sudut-sudut maupun langit-langit apartemennya tetap sama. Tidak ada bekas perekat atau paku yang ditancapkan. Benar-benar sama.

Tapi ia menemukan selusin kosmetik asing di laci watafel, ada juga handuk putih tergantung di samping handuknya. Beberapa pasang sepatu di rak bercampur dengan sepatu miliknya. Lemari pendingin pun kini sangat berwarna; dipenuhi sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya. Bahkan sandal kamar mandinya kini berdampingan dengan sandal bergambar tokoh kartun populer.

Gaara yakin, siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, ia pasti benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya. Orang macam apa yang cukup peduli untuk meletakkan hal-hal remeh di semua tempat. Memedulikkan detail kecil; seperti menyimpan kotak P3K di samping meja tempat ia biasa menulis lagu—jemari Gaara sering bengkak karena menekan senar gitar terlalu lama, membuat kotak bersekat untuk menaruh kabel dan _headset_, memasang bantal kecil pada sandaran kursi meja belajarnya, dan kini ada satu kursi tambahan di samping kursi tersebut.

Gaara berjalan melewati ruang tengah, lalu sesuatu-yang-seharusnya-tidak-di-sana menarik perhatiannya.

_Demi jadwal debut Gaara yang tinggal menghitung hari_. Orang itu menjemur bra dan bajunya di balkon Gaara.

Seolah-olah dia sudah tinggal di sini sejak lama.

Jika memang ini sebuah acara televisi, maka produser televisi tesebut sangatlah total dalam membuat acara-acaranya, pikir Gaara. Dalam semalam, mereka bisa membuat otak seseorang macet sama sekali. Terutama otak laki-laki yang baru bangun tidur, yang rambutnya seperti habis ditabrak kereta.

Jika tidak dalam situasi seperti sekarang, Gaara akan sangat bersyukur melihat hal-hal kecil yang ada di rumahnya—kecuali jemuran di balkon.

Tapi Gaara benar-benar takut.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang selama ini ada di saku celana. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus menghubungi Naruto, atau tidak. Ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto nantinya. Namun jika memang—terlepas dari semua keganjilan, ia dijadwalkan untuk syutingacara aneh ini, maka Gaara seharusnya diberitahu jauh-jauh hari, atau setidaknya dimintai pendapat.

Lalu bagaimana jika Naruto pun tidak tahu mengenai hal ini? Naruto mungkin akan berasumsi bahwa Gaara memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang wanita yang tinggal satu atap dengannya. Bisa saja jadwal debutnya nanti diundur, atau bahkan dibatalkan karena agensi kecewa pada 'sikap buruknya'.

Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas dan badannya merosot terduduk. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini. Ia memikirkan banyak hal, dan semua dampaknya dipikirkan terlalu jauh.

"Kamu sedang apa? Sudah cuci muka?" Wanita itu muncul di ujung koridor, memandangi Gaara yang membeku di seberang pintu kamar mandi.

"Kalau tidak mau sup tidak apa-apa. Aku bikin roti selai kacang dengan susu bubuk, loh. Ayo cepat cuci muka!" Wanita itu membujuk Gaara dengan suara riang, lalu pergi ke dapur.

Justru itu yang membuat Gaara merasa telinga dan otaknya perlu direparasi atau dibersihkan dengan seksama. Ia bangkit berdiri, sepenuhnya terhenyak. Darimana wanita ini tahu makanan favoritnya? Padahal tidak ada satupun yang tahu—selain ayahnya yang sudah lima tahun tidak ia temui.

Gaara membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya.

"Kau," Gaara berjalan ke arahnya, suaranya setengah menggeram.

"Ya?" Wanita itu sedang memotong-motong roti selai untuk Gaara, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan atmosfir yang menggelap.

Gaara melempar uang tersebut ke meja. Selama beberapa detak jantung, wanita itu mematung, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya demi menatap Gaara.

"Keluar dari apartemenku. Sekarang," perintah Gaara.

Awalnya Gaara tidak memerhatikan, tapi melihat sedekat ini, ia sadar bahwa tidak ada sedikitupun rasa takut dalam iris pucatnya.

"Kamu belum cuci muka?" Wanita itu menarik dagu Gaara sedikit ke bawah, membuat mulutnya setengah terbuka, ia berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya saat Gaara lengah. "Astaga! Berapa botol yang kamu minum tadi malam? Baunya sampai sekuat ini..." Ia mengerenyitkan hidungnya.

Siapa yang peduli dengan mulut bau alkohol jika kau punya masalah lebih besar di apartemenmu?

"Apa kita sedang syuting sesuatu? Apa kau menandatangani kontrak film atau semacamnya bersamaku?"

"Syuting apa maksudmu? Kamu akan segera syuting nanti, saat kamu sudah debut." Wanita itu menata roti selai di piring dengan tenang. "Kamu mau bawa bekal ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

Gaara benar-benar kesal. Wanita ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia tidak memberikkan jawaban yang masuk akal dan ia tidak mengurangi rasa bingung Gaara. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Gaara menarik piring dari tangan wanita itu dan ia banting ke lantai. Sangat keras. Pecahannya terberai, dan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga, membuat wanita itu terperanjat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau kau siapa," desis Gaara. Ia mencengkram salah satu tangannya dengan marah. "Jika kau menjawab asal, aku akan mencekikmu."

Wanita itu sempat meringis. Perlahan tangannya terasa kebas, dan pedih merambat tak kala kuku tangan Gaara menekan kuat kulit tangannya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Dirinya sudah tahu makna sejati frasa 'sakit'. Dan itu sejuta kali lebih dalam dari sekadar buncah amarah dan bentakkan kasar.

"Siapa kau?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, jari telunjuknya bergerak lurus, lalu berhenti, menyentuh tepat di tengah dada laki-laki itu.

Ia menunduk, senyumnya masih di sana saat berbisik, "Sabaku Gaara...suamiku."

Cengkraman Gaara semakin kuat. Kini wanita itu merasakan perih menguar di tangannya. Terasa panas. "Jangan bercanda," geramnya.

Setitik air mata jatuh tak kala wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, lalu beralih menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suaranya bergetar, namun masih terdengar jelas. "H-Hyuuga Hinata...istrimu."

"Aku bilang jang—"

"Kamu selalu marah saat tidak mengerti sesuatu." Hyuuga Hinata sekali lagi menatap Gaara, tepat di matanya, kendati pandangannya buram karena air mata yang menggenang. "Seperti saat kamu syuting video klip dua minggu lalu, kamu marah karena tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan sutradara. Kamu juga marah saat tidak mengerti materi sastra klasik di kelas seni, saat kamu kelas 10. Apa aku benar?"

Gaara tercenung. "Dari mana kau tau?"

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum. Matanya yang memerah membentuk lengkung kecil. "Kamu selalu seperti itu."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Gaara lantas melepas cengkramannya pada Hyuuga Hinata. Seolah-olah ia baru menyentuh air panas.

Hyuuga Hinata benar; ia selalu seperti itu, selalu menuntut jawaban, apapun itu.

Ia merenggut uang di atas meja dan memaksa Hinata mengepalnya. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak tutup mulut. Mana ponselmu?"

Gaara khawatir Hyuuga Hinata merekam dirinya atau mengambil fotonya saat ia mabuk.

"Tidak ada ponsel," kata Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara terkekeh miris, "Kau bisa membawa begitu banyak barang tidak masuk akal ke apartemenku, namun tidak ada ponsel? Apa aku terlihat tolol di matamu?"

Gaara memeriksa setiap inci tubuh Hyuuga Hinata; depan, belakang, atas, maupun bawah, mencari-cari ponsel miliknya. Tidak menemukannya, ia bergegas mengacak-acak dapur, merogoh isi tas, bahkan mengeluarkan koleksi piringan hitam dan album dari lemari kuning besar di ruang tamu. Namun tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan?" Dengan kasar ia menangkup rahang Hyuuga Hinata dalam tangannya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kamu sudah menggeledah semua tempat...tapi kamu masih tidak percaya ucapanku?"

"Apa aku harus percaya pada orang asing yang menjajah apartemenku?" Gaara berujar sarkastik.

"Kamu tidak percaya istrimu sendiri?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menikah! Bagaimana aku bisa punya istri?"

Hyuuga Hinata masih sempat mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suami yang jahat..."

"Schizophrenia."

Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal mustahil seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seorang wanita dewasa memakai setelan kantor, muncul tiba-tiba dengan semua barang-barangnya. Lalu tanpa segan memerintah Gaara ini-itu, dan mengaku sebagai istrinya sambil menangis dan tersenyum di saat yang sama.

Gaara mengambil secarik kertas dan spidol hitam. Lalu ia membuat tanda tangan dalam ukuran besar dengan tulisan _'spesial untuk Hinata Hyuuga, tanda tangan pertamaku.'_

Mata Hyuuga Hinata membulat dan alisnya naik. "Itu untukku?"

"Aku memberimu uang, lalu kau mendapat tanda tangan pertamaku." Gaara menyerahkan kertas tersebut, "Sekarang pergilah."

"Terima kasih, tapi...kenapa aku harus pergi?" Hyuuga Hinata menggerutu saat menerima tanda tangan Gaara. Ia mencermatinya, kemudian paham apa maksud Gaara. "Aku bukan fansnya Loki! Aku istrimu," bisiknya.

Kendati begitu, Hyuuga Hinata mendekap kertas sobekan jurnal dari Gaara erat-erat.

Melihatnya, Gaara hanya bisa cengo. "Ha-ha. Lucu."

Ia mendorong wanita itu keluar apartemen. Baik Gaara maupun Hyuuga Hinata, mereka dua sama-sama menggerutu dan saling adu mulut sepanjang jalan yang hanya beberapa meter itu.

BLAM!

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau merasa sangat sial ketika ia melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto'. Mau bagaimanapun, ia harus menjawabnya.

"_Halo?"_

"Ya."

"_Gaara! Astaga! Kita dalam masalah! Kita dalam masalah!"_

"Maksudmu?"

"_Kita dalam masalah! Cepat mandi dan bawa baju seragammu! Aku sedang di jalan menuju apartemen." _Naruto terdengar panik. Nada suaranya pun tinggi.

"Masalah?" Gaara—untuk kali ini, harus mencerna ucapan Naruto dengan perlahan.

"_Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang kau harus siap-siap. Aku tiba disana sekitar 20 menit lagi." _

"Ya ya."

"_Oh satu lagi!"_

"Apa?" Gaara berusaha memasukkan seragamnya yang masih dibungkus plastik _laundry _ke dalam tas. Lalu sepasang tangan entah dari mana, mengambil alih dan membantu Gaara menyiapkan barang-barang lainnya.

"_Hari ini kau harus benar-benar menjaga imagemu." _Suara Naruto terdengar lebih serius. Gaara bangkit berdiri, mencoba mendengarkan dengan serius pula. _"Wartawan-wartawan haus skandal itu mulai mengorek informasi dirimu dari mana saja. Tidak ada merokok, tidak ada wanita, tidak ada hal aneh lainnya."_

Gaara ingin tertawa keras sekali. Naruto bagai memperingati Gaara agar tidak berada di dekat harimau, padahal Gaara sudah memelihara satu ekor di apartemennya.

Gaara merasa diolok-olok oleh jagat raya. Jalannya dalam mempersiapkan debut berlangsung semulus porselen. Namun ternyata, bebatuan terjal yang seharusnya meramaikan perjalanan Gaara saat itu, dilimpahkan seluruhnya hari ini.

_Terima kasih banyak, Tuhan._

Sekarang ia harus mencari Hyuuga Hinata dan mengurungnya di sini, sebelum wanita bermata pucat itu berkeliaran dan menyebarkan apapun yang diketahuinya tentang Gaara.

"_Gaara?"_

"Aku mau mandi. Dah."

Ia memutuskan hubungan dan langsung melesat membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar. Ketika menengok ke kanan-kiri koridor, Gaara tak menemukan satu orang pun berlalu-lalang. Selanjutnya, ia berlari ke balkon. Jika Hyuuga Hinata meninggalkan gedung ini, kemungkinan besar ia belum pergi jauh. Gaara menunduk dan memicingkan mata. Dari atas sini, Gaara mencari sosoknya yang berbalut rok pensil selutut. Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyerupainya.

"Kamu cari siapa?"

Jika Gaara cukup ekspresif, maka sekarang ia pasti sudah mengumpat dan terlonjak kaget. Tapi ini Gaara. Jadi ia hanya menarik dirinya sedikit dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Disitu berdiri Hyuuga Hinata dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan.

"Bagaimana caramu masuk ke sini lagi?" Gaara bertanya.

"Lewat pintu. Buka saja pintunya."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk, sebelah tangan menekan-nekan pangkal hidung tanda ia menahan sakit kepala. "Ya, ya. Kau benar. Tentu saja kau tau sandi pintu apartemenku. Tentu saja."

Hyuuga Hinata medekatinya, lalu mengusap-usap belakang kepala Gaara. "Kamu mau aku buatkan bekal untuk sekolah?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membuat bekal untukku? Apa kau akan memasukkan asam sianida ke dalam telur gulung? Atau onigirinya akan kau campur dengan staples?"

"Tidak!" Hyuuga Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suamiku belum makan dari pagi...bisa saja sakit karena terlambat makan. Sekarang saja kamu sudah pusing begitu."

Gaara menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah." Gaara menoleh menatap wanita berponi pagar di sampingnya. "Asal kau janji tidak pergi kemanapun, tetap di apartemenku sampai aku pulang, dan tidak mengakses internet atau menghubungi siapapun. Sama sekali."

Hyuuga Hinata mengangguk mantap tanpa ragu.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Aku akan mencekikmu kalau kau ingkar."

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu menghambur memeluk Gaara. "Kamu tidak akan tega. Percayalah."

.

.

Jalan raya cukup lengang karena hari masih pagi sekali. Jadi, Naruto memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Mereka harus menghemat waktu sebaik mungkin.

Gaara terbiasa dengan gaya menyetir Naruto. Namun, tidak biasanya Naruto menyetir tanpa banyak bicara, juga tanpa banyak tertawa atau tanpa mengomentari segala hal. Beberapa kali Gaara mendengar Naruto menghela napas.

Bukan karena dirinya peduli atau semacamnya, tapi Gaara jadi tidak nyaman. Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Pada akhirnya Gaara lah yang memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa apanya?" Naruto bertanya balik. Ia mengecek wajahnya sekilas di spion dalam, "Masih tampan, kok," kata Naruto dengan bangga.

"Terlihat seperti menahan buang air, atau seperti sakit gigi," jawab Gaara asal. "Apa itu karena masalah yang kau sebut-sebut di telepon?"

"Bukan, bukan!" kata Naruto. "Aku tidak sempat sarapan. Jadi perutku sedikit perih."

Gaara mengecek jamnya, "Sekarang masih jam tujuh." Ia bingung. Perut Naruto sakit karena belum sarapan pagi. Padahal ini masih pagi, dan sepatutnya, dia akan merasakan sakit perut nanti siang. Karena sekarang masih terhitung jam sarapan.

"Iya, benar."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku biasa sarapan jam enam pagi, Gaara. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum makan apa-apa. Dan aku di sini, mengurusimu, dan harus menyelesaikan masalah-masalah demi dirimu. Aku tidak akan sempat makan apa-apa sampai nanti malam! Dan perutku sudah sakit sekarang..."

Naruto terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Ia menghela napas dengan wajah hampir menangis. Gaara tidak pernah tahu kalau masalah makanan akan begitu sensitif bagi manajernya.

Kemudian Gaara ingat, Hyuuga Hinata membawakannya bekal. Walau ia pun belum makan, tapi melihat manajernya uring-uringan seperti ini, apa boleh buat. "Kalau kau bisa makan sekarang, apa itu akan membuatmu lebih baik?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Naruto.

Gaara meraih ranselnya yang ada di kursi belakang, lalu membukanya. Melihat isi tasnya yang sangat tersusun, Gaara baru sadar, Hyuuga Hinata masuk kembali ke apartemennya sejak ia mendapat telepon dari Naruto—wanita itu yang membantunya memasukkan seragam dan menyiapkan hal lainnya.

Saat itu Gaara tidak sadar karena terlalu serius berbicara dengan manajernya.

Ia menarik keluar kotak bekal berukuran sedang dan menyimpannya di pangkuan Naruto.

"Wah! Bikin sendiri?" Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi cerah.

Gaara menggeleng.

"Lalu dari siapa?"

_Dari wanita dewasa di apartemenku._

"Fans. Dari fans."

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum lebar. "_Thanks!_"

Saat Gaara memperhatikan jalan raya, ia sadar mereka tidak melewati jalan menuju ke studio atau ke kantor agensi. Mereka menuju ke pusat kota. Gaara bisa tahu itu dari volume kendaraan yang semakin padat, dan puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat di kejauhan.

"Kau bawa seragam, kan?"

Ajaib, pikir Gaara. Manajernya bisa kembali ke kepribadiannya yang ceria dalam waktu lima detik. Hanya karena kotak bekal.

"Ya."

"Bagus. Kau tau kita akan ke mana?"

"Mungkin pusat kota?" tebak Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk. Kali ini dengan semangat. "Kita akan ke alun-alun untuk mengecek lokasi dulu. Nanti sore, aku akan mengetes popularitasmu di tempat ramai. Kita akan tunjukkan bahwa _kau_, Loki, akan jauh lebih populer dari dia!" Ia mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Dia siapa?"

"Si kepala merah super culas." Genggaman Naruto pada stir mobil semakin menguat. "Dan manajernya yang congkak."

"Kau punya dendam pribadi pada mereka?"

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Mengingat dua orang itu membuatnya sangat kesal. "Aku memang tidak suka mereka sejak lama, tapi bukan begitu! Kau harus sering mengecek internet untuk mengetahui perkembangan dirimu sendiri. Berita sudah menyebar, dan _netizen_ terus membicarakan dirimu dan dia!"

Penasaran, Gaara lantas mengeluarkan ponsel, dan mulai mencari nama panggungnya sendiri di peramban internet. Beberapa berita dan foto _teaser_ untuk _single_nya bermunculan. Ada juga _fans club_ tidak resmi, dan lain sebagainya.

Ia menemukan beberapa berita yang menarik perhatiannya;

'[HOT] Loki vs Sasori'

'[NEWS] Sasori angkat bicara mengenai kemiripan Loki dengan Dirinya'

'[THREAD] Which one is better; Sasori or Loki?'

'[GOSSIP] Sasori: Loki Tidak Punya Gayanya Sendiri'

'[NEWS] Sasori Bertaruh Loki Mengidolakan Dirinya'

"_What the duck..._" desisan Gaara meluncur begitu saja. Berita yang dirilis media begitu beragam, sampai-sampai ia merasa ditelanjangi. "Aku bahkan belum debut." Gaara menatap Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

Seingat Gaara, Sasori adalah _rapper_ hiphop dengan gaya _husky_. Gaara seikit-lebih tahu tentang musik hiphop, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Sasori begitu peduli dengan dirinya sampai-sampai meluangkan waktu untuk merespon netizen.

"Orang-orang di internet sangat mengerikan, Gaara. Tapi orang-orang di industri musik lebih menyeramkan lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka membanding-bandingkan kami?"

"Ada beberapa alasan." Kini suara Naruto sudah lebih tenang, "Pertama, rambutmu dan rambut Sasori, keduanya sama-sama merah."

Gaara tidak percaya dengan alasan pertama tersebut. Sangat konyol, menurutnya. Jangan salahkan Gaara jika rambutnya berwarna merah, karena sejak lahir memang sudah begitu. "Siapapun bisa berambut merah," katanya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar komentar rasional Gaara. "Kedua, netizen bilang kalian sangat berbakat. Sasori direkrut Utakata, dan kau direkrut Shikamaru. Dua produser besar yang selalu bersaing, walau mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung."

"Utakata dari Red Motion Entertainment?" Gaara memastikan.

"Yep."

Gaara sekarang mengerti dari mana datangnya kesombongan dalam diri Sasori. Jika memang dirinya berasal dari Red Motion, bisa dipastikan ia sangat bertalenta. Red Motion bukan agensi yang akan mendebutkan artisnya hanya karena mereka bisa bernyanyi, atau bisa menari. Mereka harus ahli, dan punya gayanya sendiri.

"Ketiga, kalian sama-sama punya sisi _'bad'_. Kau dengan sikap diammu, dan Sasori dengan gaya _player_nya. Fans menggilai hal-hal seperti itu."

Lampu merah menyala. Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Dan yang terakhir, perawakan kalian tak jauh beda. Sasori hanya dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Kenapa dia repot-repot peduli? Itu bukan hal yang aku sengaja atau semacamnya," Gaara memandang keluar jendela.

"Karena dia memang pembuat onar dan suka cari muka. Terlalu banyak yang memperhatikanmu, maka ia ingin dirinya ikut diperhatikan juga. Apalagi kau memang mirip dengannya."

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak yakin Sasori lebih tua dariku. Sangat kekanakkan."

Naruto tertawa puas. "HA! Aku benar, kan? Dia memang begitu! Culas dan seperti bocah."

Mereka sampai di alun-alun kota. Gaara membereskan ranselnya dan memakai hoodie. Naruto memaksanya agar memakai kacamata hitam juga. Sekarang, sudah banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan langkah cepat. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pegawai kantoran.

"Oh ya, Gaara. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat dirimu dan Sasori selalu dibicarakan." Naruto membuka sabuk pengamannya. Kebisingan di tengah kota membuatnya harus bicara lebih lantang.

"Apa lagi?" Gaara melompat turun dari mobil

"Dia belum pernah pacaran. Tidak ada rumor tentang wanita dan semacamnya. Dia terlalu sibuk berkarir sampai begitu," Naruto menggeleng-geleng, setengah kasihan, setengah salut. "Kau juga tidak ada hubungan dengan wanita manapun, kan? Kau akan jadi saingan Sasori, makanya ia akan terus mengganggumu." Naruto berjalan diikuti Gaara di sampingnya.

Gaara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya diam. Ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan wanita mana pun. Setidaknya sampai tadi pagi. Sebelum Hyuuga Hinata super radikal itu datang.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Not gomen. Sangat not gomen. Silakan luapkan kekesalan Anda di kolom review. Saya selalu balas review kalau Anda log-in. /flee/ (np: Hi Suhyun – I'm Different)

See you!


End file.
